


Daughter of Evil, Heart Of A Hero

by TheIronSoldier



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Good Parent Sensei | All For One, Sensei | All For One is Not Midoriya Hisashi, Usagi is All for one's daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIronSoldier/pseuds/TheIronSoldier
Summary: Usagi Tsukino was a normal girl, in her own stance, and eventually, became the legendary Sailor moon. However, this is much more different than that story, as its now much different. In a world of quirks, there is much that is different, as both sides of good and evil, fight constantly in a battle, but how will Usagi become a hero and save the world from all types of evil...If her Father is the Most Powerful Villain of all... All For One.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Tsukino Usagi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Tsukino Usagi and All for One
Comments: 17
Kudos: 43





	1. Prologue: Before the Moon Shines

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea to write this, as there are so many stories about Usagi being All Mights Daughter, but there was never one about her being All For One's child, as there could be so much potential, so i decided to write this
> 
> Criticism is expected and accepted so leave a comment and read my other story, just if you want to,I'm not forcing you.

All For one was tired, he was expecting a much more tiring day, and his alias : Kenji Tsukino could only hold out for so long, as his wife Ikuko was in labor, and he was starting to get more worried as time went on, as they were being monitored by most of the hospital staff, mostly looking at him. He could understand, as his build intimidated most of his enemies and most other bystanders, but his white hair and often childish look, offset most of the frightening look he gave off. It was then when the world started to make his life more hell,looking outside he saw the last person he wanted to see, All Might.

Yes the Symbol of Peace's presence caused most of the people to start to murmur, wondering why he was here, and for what reason. Looking away instantly he believed he didn't see him, or so he hoped. It was then when Ikuko had started to spasm during birth of their child, and growing nervous, All For one had shifted over to his persona of Kenji, and started to worry more, and he held his wife's hand. "Ikuko, its going to be alright, you can make it, I know you can." he calmly stated, "I can't hold it anymore, Kenji I don't think I can make it, So I just want to tell you something, I know your secrets," This caused him to flinch as she continued "You were just doing it for us, I know it, so when our daughter is born, I want you to take care of her, and please try to keep her safe. Its all that I want from you All For one." 

"How did you find out?"

"I Had my suspicions, for why you came home late a lot, your job, and there are more reasons, but I loved you, and I know you can change, I believe It." she stated as her final words passed his mind and she gave birth to a baby girl, his new daughter, and cried tears of joy, something he had not felt for over 100 years during the battle against his brother and cried when he finally died. He thought of a name to give her, and finally decided on the name "Usagi, his little rabbit" and was full of joy.

Then to laugh in his face as the world didn't want him to be happy, as All Might burst through the wall with one of his signature SMASH attacks. **"** **All for One, your Reign is Over, running away like last time wont help you."** he stated, and looked livid. He cursed, knowing he shouldn't have let Nana live before his wife in the hospital giving birth, and seriously regretted not killing her and in a panicked voice muttered," Ultra teleport and distance increasing jump." and vanished without a trace, causing an already pissed All might to jump out of the hospital and frighting the other people there.

Usagi started to cry, having been disturbed during the whole thing and Her father held her and softly said "Don't worry my little rabbit, I wont let anyone hurt you, I promise." she then stopped to look at her father, and giggled at his confused demeanor. He then decided to call Kurogiri, telling him what happened, and that he didn't have much time left to explain, in an understanding tone, he told him he was on his way and asked for his location. Before he could say anything, All Might appeared out of nowhere and attempted to take him off guard with one of his punches. Holding Usagi, he dove under with a combination some of his speed quirks and enhancement quirks and kept running never letting Usagi go, and called Kurogiri again.

"I'm currently in the Mustafu ward, and currently running away from the annoying Symbol Of Peace, I need to get away from him, can you cause a distraction of something, I need to get away with Usagi." He stated in a panicked tone and kept dodging All Might's attacks, being very careful of the wind gusts he gave out, protecting Usagi with one of his force-field quirks and dashing under him, and began to notice the purple fog forming under the bridge. It was then when All might struck him with a serious blow causing him to lose balance and fall over, dropping his daughter and was pinned. 

**"Your not going to get far All for one, and taking a hostage, huh?** He Stated causing All For One to flinch, **"A baby girl, you really never change do you? After this is over, I'll take her away from you, so you can never reach her and make her into one of your creatures. I'm going to save her, and finish you off once and for all.** He proudly stated, and had that sickening grin on his face making A.F.O more angry after each word, and after hearing that last sentence out of his putrid mouth, he had enough.

"DON'T YOU TAKE AWAY MY DAUGHTER YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" He yelled out,and proceed to strike him in the chest with his combination of enhancement and strength Quirks sending him flying away and allowing him to take his daughter back, now running towards the portal, which was now finished and jumped through.

"SIR!" someone yelled out, "What Happened! Wheres Ikuko?" Another stated. 

"Everyone stop, he needs some time alone, All for one, what exactly happened?" Said another, this time it was Kurogiri, one of his most trusted advisors, and a very special Nomu that the Doctor created.

"Ikuko died during birth and I just ran from All Might, that's what happened" he grimly stated, knowing his wife's last words, and took them to heart.

"So what now? How are you going to handle being a father?" Spoke the mist man.

"I'm going to protect her, that's what, she's my little girl. My little Usagi." He spoke with remorse, but he smiled at his daughters sleeping form and had a look of pure happiness on his usually stoic face. 

No one noticed a dim crescent moon shape on her forehead glowing, as to the future, The Moon Princess was finally born again in her new life.


	2. First Day At School: A New Power Awakens?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usagi goes to school and her quirk awakens... its not a good thing.

Usagi Tsukino was a very happy girl. Her papa was the best! He cared for her with all of his heart, despite going to work constantly, he was always there for her, when she was happy or when she was upset, her papa was always there for her. She was an innocent little girl, albeit clumsy and easy to cry, she was very enthusiastic and happy all of the time. People usually didn't get why she acted like this, looking at her from a distance, she looked like a normal 4 year old girl with blond hair tied up in small buns, but on the other hand, her father was one of the most powerful villains around. He constantly had her monitored when she was outside and he worried for her health, education and social life extensively. Even Tomura got along with her,as she was one of the people who wasn't scared of him.

One of these monitors, more like a bodyguard, was Daiya Oowada, one of the oldest members of the Oowada family, and was a leader of the Gang known as the Crazy Diamonds, He was one of All For One's most trusted allies, having met him when he was younger and less experienced and All For One having saved his life, he was indebted to him. Daiya's quirk, **Blunt Force,** allowed him to use weapons that weren't edged, and had more power using them. It was originally weak, but after being saved, he began to train in its usage and became much more powerful. 

People began to look at him strangely, it was common, it wasn't every day when a person who looked like a gang leader was looking after a small girl, whom he was protecting. Right now, he was watching the small girl run around at the park with her nearby. As he kept watch over her, he smiled. She reminded him of his brother, Mondo, who was the same age as her and her smile reminded him of the better days, when his mother was- he shook his head, he didn't want to remember what happened to her, and why he had to leave with a younger Mondo and escape their father. He didn't want to remember that so he just focused on the boss's Daughter. Usagi looked entirely innocent and kept close to Daiya, not leaving his side most of the time. 

Problems began when she started school, as his presence and looks often made him look more threatening than usual. It didn't help after one of the teachers there had a run-in with him and his gang, and it ended horribly, with him getting away and knowing who he was. So that hadn't ended well when he showed up with Usagi at tow. 

"Good luck kid, have a good day, your pops said to be safe, and If you need me, I'm a call away. 'Kay kid?" Daiya stated, trying not not die from Usagi's cuteness and nearly falling over.

"Okay, thank you Daiya-san! I'll make papa proud!" she proudly exclaimed and ran into her school, and then immediately fell over on the ground. She got up, with a few tears in her eyes and ran back inside. Daiya wondered if he could call Camilla, the american spy. Her quirk **Maintenance** allowed her to spy on anyone without being seen, so she often spied on Usagi. He decided to not call her, thinking that since its her first day, and as a 5 year old, Daiya thought she wanted to have a good day, so he left hat idea slide, and decided to go back to the Crazy Diamonds hangout, talking to All For One, and went back to check on Mondo, he wondered how her first day would go, and chuckled to himself, "Nah, its her first day? What could go wrong?" 

Oh how wrong he was

**With Usagi**

Usagi was so excited! She would finally begin school, and make some friends, maybe they would be like her too!

She was wrong the moment she went though the door. as most of the children were using their quirks inside of the classroom without being punished and were being rude towards others. Usagi began to instantly tear up, how can they just use their quirks uninterrupted, and why were they using them? They could hurt someone! Her teacher began to tell her to introduce herself, to which she did.

"H-hi, I-I-I'm U-Usagi Tsukino and I'm new here" she began to stammer out, she wanted her papa back and she didn't want to see this.

"Whats your quirk?" someone shouted, it was some blond kid with spiky hair and red tinted eyes. 

"I- I" she began, she didn't really know what her quirk was going to be, papa's doctor friend said she would probably develop one, but she didn't know yet.

"I don't know yet, my papa said it would come soon, so I think I do have one." she said, everyone then laughed saying that she was a liar, and was probably quirkless. She then began to cry and tears began to leak out from her eyes, literally crying a river, which they then began to call her a crybaby.

"Alright children, its time for recess, so you can calm down now." one of the teachers called out, making the other children except Usagi to leave the room, and she trudged along to go outside.

Going outside, she saw some of the other children approach her, the spiky blond haired kid in the front and she then began to walk back becoming more frightened by the minute. She didn't know what they wanted, and tears began to form in her eyes. Her head began to hurt, she didn't know why though, it continued to throb and was in pain. She then clutched her head as she was shoved into the ground. Usagi's tears began to flow down and she began to cry again. 

"Why you crying Usagi?" the blond kid stated, "Your a baby that's why, a quirkless little baby bunny!" He shouted as he began to grab her, Usagi's tears began to flow full force as her headache got worse and worse. she just wanted to make him go away.she then felt unimaginable pain through her small body, as she head a loud "Pop" sound as the Pomeranian laughed along with the other children. He began to go towards her again, causing her headache and tears to intensify. She didn't see her hands start to glow with a strong red light and as he finally was upon her, she shoved him away, and the red light overcame her as she shouted

"GO AWAY!" 

Her hands glow began to fade as she felt... different. her hands felt different, "H-huh why do I feel-" she began, when sparks began forming on her hands, wait, didn’t the spike haired kid had this ability? She then had a painful punch land in her again knocking her to the ground. 

  
"GIVE IT BACK!" he shouted, Usagi was confused, what did he mean by- she then stilled, realizing that she, somehow, took the boys quirk. Stealing was bad wasn't it? So she then willed to give it back to him, her hands glowed again with red light, this time being noticed by a certain biker gang leader, and gave his quirk back.

"T-t-there, I-" Usagi began only to be blown onto the ground for the third time. How many more times was she going to be thrown on the ground? "Your dead you villain!" he shouted walking towards her, now being noticed by everyone around, including Daiya who had came to pick up Usagi, and he began to run towards her hoping to get there as fast as he could.

"N-no, I'm not a v-villain, I want to be a h-hero!" she said, shaking even more, not knowing what will happen to her. Spike boy then said, with an evil smile on his face, " I guess I'll put you in your place, **Villain.** " he said the last word with hatred, then the 5 year old lunged towards her, as she held her hands up to hopefully reduce the pain. This was supposed to be her first day, to make friends and to learn new things, what went wrong? Not noticing an impact, she shakily opened her eyes and saw the spiky blond kid being held by an enormous person, who was dangling him in the air, and had a look of pure anger on his face."Let me go I need to deal with that villain!" Blond sated only to be thrown away to the side by the biker. Usagi shouted, "Daiya-san!" as she went to hug him and cried into his jacket.

"I'm sorry kid, I'm so sorry." he began, "I should have kept a closer eye on you, maybe I should had called Camilla, she would had informed me and I would had come sooner." he said, mostly betrating himself. He had seen what Usagi had done, and wondered if he should tell the boss about it. He then took her home and took care of her injuries. When Boss called him and took one look at Usagi, He just said **"What Happened"** with a look of pure anger on his face, before Daiya could respond Usagi told him everything, to the start of the day to the end, when her Quirk awoke and she described it to her father. His brow increased with wonder, and was intrigued. Daiya was spared an explanation and he took her home, and as he tucked her in, she said

"Daiya, am I a villain?" she said with tears in her eyes.

Daiya couldn't lie to her so he said "Kid, you aren't a villain, in fact I believe you can help your dad in his endevour, but its all up to you, but just know one thing," he then placed his hand on her shoulder, placing a calm aura around Usagi, "you are a kid, and your lineage doesn't define who you are, its you who decides that. You aren't a villain kid, your actions decide that." he then kissed Her goodnight, and smiled. he then closed the door Letting Usagi sleep.

Her father was surprised, how could she have his quirk? it was impossible, but then again, he was her daughter. He was interested, and hoped to learn more

"Usagi, I'm so proud of you, you will be an excellent daughter, even with my lineage, you will be an amazing hero." 

He then smiled, and walked down to sleep letting it take him over as he finally went to bed with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Daiya and Mondo Oowada are in this story as well, but they do not make this a danganronpa crossover as well, as these are the only 2 characters i'm planning on adding in this story, although I might add Ishimaru.  
> Critisism and opinions are accepted and if you have a question leave it in the comments.


	3. Battle Of The Century, Kenji Fights For His Family!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All For One battles All Might in an epic battle. Daiya and Usagi try to escape, but run into problems of the hero type.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, another chapter of this story, I'm really getting into writing this, and you can read my other story, Am I A Human Or Monster if you want to, I'm not forcing you.
> 
> Criticisms and questions are accepted, so leave a comment if you have any

The alarm was still active, and the warehouse was in a chaotic mess. There was people scrambling like rats around the bats. Usagi was scared, what was going on? Papa said he would be back, as he had to take care of something before the chaos that occurred. So what happened? Did it have to do with her papa's job? Maybe it was nothing, she just had to find Daiya, maybe he might know whats been happening.

"Daiya-kun!"

"Kid!"

They both saw each other and crashed into a hug. Daiya was holding Usagi, who had tears in her eyes. He tried comforting her and was doing well until Usagi said "Daiya-kun, where's Papa?" when he stopped and looked at her eyes. The sapphire colored orbs were full of tears and she wanted an answer. Daiya didn't know what to say to her, and wondered how he could tell her. He then said, "Kid, he's fighting someone outside, I think its All Might." he explained to a confused Usagi. She had been confused, why was Papa fighting the Number 1 Hero? She knew he wasn't a good person all the time, but she knew he wasn't bad. So what happened?

**1 Hour ago**

A.F.O was reading a book to Usagi, one of her favorites, she had came back home from school again. If it was his choice, he would pull her out of school, but couldn't due to Usagi wanting to make friends. She managed to make one so far, a girl named Naru. Her daughter often was around her, and they were inseparable and they got along well. All for one was happy, and his daughter was now starting to control her quirk. At first, he thought it was a mutation of his quirk, by an area around her. Later after some testing, All For One and the Doctor found out that Usagi had an exact copy of his Quirk, based on touch and her emotions. When Usagi would cry, her quirk would flare up and glow uncontrollably, and make it stronger, like her father. 

Then his phone rang, taking him out of his thoughts and he answered the phone. 

"Hello, who is this?" he began, only to hear a crash on the other end and hearing the Doctor saying "The heroes found our location, you need to get here now!" this got him on edge, so he immediately got up and said goodbye to Usagi, who was in her pj's with rabbits on them. When she asked him where he was going, he just said, "Its nothing little rabbit, it's just something that came up at work." Usagi then shaped her mouth into an O, and shook her head. She then fell into her bed, falling asleep with an adorable look on her eyes.

He then used **Teleport** and **Maximum Imprint** which allowed him to pinpoint a location and teleport without a problem. After going to the warehouse, everything was turned around. Most of the Nomu that were in testing were destroyed, and the others were scattered and were either unconscious or taken away by the Medical team. All For One was confused? What could have caused this? There was no one except- oh, oh no not him. Anything but him, and he turned around and saw the person he wanted to see last.

All Might the symbol of peace himself, was standing alone, with no other hero around him. His trademark smile was nowhere to be seen, and all that was there was a grimace and was in a battle stance. " **Hello All For One, we meet again. It seems you have had some sort of project here, didn't you?"** he explained, looking At All For One's eyes. Now he really regretted not killing Nana Shimura, as this was probably one of the reasons why he was here. How else would go out of his way to attack him? 

"I guess you still don't have any limits don't you All Might."

**"That's rich coming from you."**

"You usually aren't alone, where are you pathetic excuses for allies?" he responded, smiling under his mask.

 **"There at the other warehouse, they're tracking it down now, and the other heroes are going there as we speak."** He responded, Making the other flinch, His daughter was there! she could be hurt, or worse, taken away from him and the others. He needed to warn the others, and activated the alarm he had on him, alerting the base. 

They both then walking towards each other, both looking menacing. 

**"ALL FOR ONE!"** he shouted, with pure anger in his voice

"Oh, are you approaching me?" he began, "even though I'm one of the most powerful villains around, and I've killed many people like you, you still approach me? " he stated with hate in his eyes.

 **"I can't beat the shit out of you without getting closer."** he retorted, looking livid

"Well then, **Then come as close as you like!** " he responded, with anger in his tone.

They then charged at each other, and then the battle of Good and Evil began.

They both charged at each other. Both attacking with brute force. Each punch meeting the same power, even though All For One was using his most powerful attacks, All Might's Punches were matching the same level of power. They met with the same power, and began attacking each other. All For One used his fire and eruption quirks against him and destroyed the area around him, but All Might dodged it and punched it away. Knowing he would do that, he dashed towards him and punched him, sending All Might into the ground. he got out easily, and met him again. And they began again, while the alarm was activated, Kenji wondered how Usagi was doing. 

**The present**

Daiya and Usagi were running through the warehouse complex, they came across some problems. Most of them were in a panic while the others were trying to flee away. In their panic, they didn't realize until too late that the heroes had now found their location, and were swarming the area. Some tried to stop Daiya and Usagi, but were slammed into the wall by Daiya's bat and use of his quirk **Blunt Force** to knock them away. They continued to run though the complex, evading heroes and police alike, until they heard a voice, one of a Hero. 

"Stop right there! You worked under **Him** , didn't you?" the Hero yelled out. This hero was a woman, who had yellow gloves and a black shirt and pants, she looked powerful and her dark brown eyes were shining at both of them. This was the Pro Hero Nana Shimura, Quirk Float. her presence stopped both Usagi, who thought she was pretty, and Daiya, who instantly went on guard. Daiya then recognized her, and realized they needed to escape, now! Nana was one of the bosses most hated enemies, and she had the power to make up for it. Daiya knew how much of a threat she was, and the biker motioned Usagi to get behind him, and he pulled out his bat covered in blood. 

"So, your that Shimura chick, right? Boss talked about you sometimes, he really regrets not killing ya." he said, getting ready for a battle.

"Well, I didn't think the leader of the Crazy Diamonds would serve under the most evil man in the underworld." she responded, placing her arms up in a cross around her chest which was large. 

"Kid, run! I'll hold her off, you need to get back to Kurogiri, he's evacuating everyone else!" The biker yelled out. He then gripped the handle and ran towards Nana, who easily deflected the attack, and responded with a strike of her own. Usagi ran, but not far, she didn't wan't Daiya to be hurt! She wanted to help him, but how? She had some ideas, but what could she do? Then it clicked, she could use her one of her quirks! But which one? **Flame Burst** and **Metal Force** made her exhausted, and **Hand Force** wasn't useful, but maybe she could use **Light Burst** and **Target Locked** to stun her. She then proceeded with her plan. 

Daiya had been fighting the woman, but she was too strong for him. She easily broke his bat and was fighting him fist to fist. He had to make sure that Usagi wouldn't get hurt, and hoped that she would escape. He took another blow to the chest as his jacket got another rip, she was too strong for him, and hit him again, knocking him to the ground as Nana walked up to him.

"There's no hope anymore Daiya Oowada, your under arrest. All For One will fall, and you will be arrested." she spoke, not noticing the small girl running towards her with her eyes and hands glowing. there was a bright flash of light and the older pro hero was blinded. Usagi charged at her and her hands were glowing red, and she took her quirk. Daiya was wondering what happened, as his injuries were being healed. The older woman was getting up, but was starting to panic.

Nana was confused, why couldn't she use her Quirk? She didn't have One For All anymore, but she couldn't feel Float. it was as if- no it couldn't be. That small girl was that bastards daughter? Why, why would a monster have a daughter, a very cute one at that. She must have been forced, so she could save her before **He** could corrupt her. But before she could realize, she felt her Quirk come back and the small girl and the Biker had escaped. 

This wasn't good, not by a long shot. If that Monster kept going, His daughter would follow her footsteps. 

She just hoped Toshi would be alright. 


	4. The Battle Ends! The future is now!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle with All Might and A.F.O draws to an end and the aftermath is less than exciting

The battle between All Might and All For One was still going on.

Taking another blow, Kenji was forced to block it with his resistance quirks and crashed into a building. He was seriously getting tired of this, he didn't know how long he was able to hold All Might off for. They both were exhausted, but kept fighting for different reasons. Kenji's was to protect his legacy and his daughter, while All Might's was to destroy the villain and be the Symbol of Peace. They kept fighting and caused more destruction to the city around them. The Ikari ward was covered in battle craters and destroyed buildings due to the wind pressure and power behind All Might's attacks, and people had fled out of the city. Kenji's suit was covered in tears, and had some horrible injuries. All Might was the same, having the constant use of One For All had draining him of his energy. 

**"Give up All For One! You can't run forever!"** exclaimed the Blonde moron as he charged him and crushed him into the ground. Kenji was sent through yet another building and got up, albeit shakily. He knew he couldn't fight him forever, and there had to be an end soon. He wondered for a possible solution when All Might came out of the roof of the complex and struck him again, he blocked it again, but left himself open for a strike to the stomach. He buckled in pain and was sent flying by an uppercut. 

In the air, he began to realize something,

He couldn't win,

The battle was going to end in his death,

He never got to say goodbye to his Daughter,

He never got to fully teach Tomura, 

He never got to finish his goal,

He had failed to finish All Might.

But he never failed Ikuko, 

He would survive, for her

For Usagi.

All Might jumped into the air, and began to strike 

and in that moment, the hero struck with all his power with one of his most powerful Smash attacks and the world stood still as the attack landed,

Only to be nullified in its entirety.

 **"WHAT!"** the blond shouted, before he was struck and sent flying into another building. Kenji instantly followed, crashing into him and making a crater in the middle of the building. All might was seriously injured, as well as his opponent. They charged at each other, making sure to finish their opponent. Their blows made the wind around them burn and crash into the environment around them, and made even more destruction. Punch after punch, blow after blow, and injury after injury, and All For One- no, Kenji would not die, and All might was getting desperate. Kenji form then crumbled due to his injuries, and received a lethal blow to his body and one aimed at his face, destroying the organs there and he fell to the ground.

He was dead, or was supposed to be, and All might thought so to. What he didn't know was All For One then got up, either out of sheer will or adrenaline, and walked towards the hero, making no sound. He was calling someone, but who? It didn't matter, as long as he was alive, there were problems. **"** **Nana I'm fine, All For One is finally dead, and I need backup to dispose of him."** he stated and then looked at his form, still standing. Even though his face was destroyed, he had a look of anger on his face, and was still in spirit. **"What th-"** he began only to then fell as if he died ten times over. All for One was Still alive, and he just put a hole into the Symbol of Peace. With all his strength quirks and enhancements combined, he completely destroyed his organs, and blew him away. The phone was still on, and the person on the other end was still talking. 

"Toshi! Answer me dammit! What Happened!" the woman said just before he crushed the phone with his hands silencing the voice, and Kenji finally collapsed due to his injuries, lying on the ground, with a picture of his daughter in his hand and he finally closed his eyes.

"I love you Usagi, I hope you know that." he said as he finally went and fell unconscious. Unknowingly activating an emergency signal.

**With Usagi and Daiya**

Daiya was extremely lucky that he managed to escape, as well as Usagi. The complex was swarmed with heroes and most of the members there had either been captured or abandoned All For One. Daiya hoped his boss was okay, and Usagi was in hysterics, crying for her father and was extremely worried. His phone rang as he looked at the screen, and his blood went cold looking on the screen as it blinked with the emergency signal as it signal had the location. Daiya and Usagi both then went towards the signal's location. 

"Come on kid! You dad's nearby!" Daiya shouted, 

"Papa! Papa!" the girl cried out looking cute all the way.

They then both arrived at the area which looked like a battlefield of war. There was craters all around, buildings were demolished, and the ground was also destroyed and morphed into twisted magma like area with lava on some places. Daiya and Usagi both ran though the area until they found the most destruction and saw 2 things

1 the Body of All For One and All Might in Different places

2 some other heroes were there too. 

Daiya made another motion with his new bat, motioning Usagi to get behind him again, as he went towards The Boss, calling Kurogiri and the doctor. The heroes saw them including Nana Shimura and Gran Torino. who came due to Toshinori's call being interrupted and was wondering what had happened, only to see her student nearly dead and **HIM** finished once and for all. Untill she saw 2 people going towards the body of that monster. 

It was the 2 people from earlier, the little girl, and Daiya Oowada. The girl was crying towards the body of All For One, as she hugged him and said "Papa, don't leave me, Please!"

Gran was seriously confused, what was the little girl doing? Nana said something about the girl probably being that man's daughter. But that confirmed it, but why was the girl and Biker doing? Why were they- 

It dawned on him, they were going to take the mans body, and was going to help him recover, the monster would live. 

That couldn't happen!

With a yell, he and Nana instantly dashed towards them both, catching them off guard. Nana was floating in the air ready to strike the biker again, and Gran was going to finish off All For One, the other heroes could get Toshinori, it didn't matter. Biker gripped his bat to swat Nana away while the girl's blond hair began to glow and was set on fire, sending it towards him. 

They both charged at the villains, but a portal opened with a purple outline and Daiya grabbed Usagi, ready to leave with the boss. 

"NO!" Nana shouted, as she tried to attack them both floating off the ground at bullet speed, only to come crashing down. her quirk was gone, as Usagi had grabbed her leg when she dived towards her father. Nullifying her quirk and torino's, and they dove into the portal. 

The Symbol of Evil was still alive, and All Might was Nearly dead, 

What happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, schools starting soon, and thanks for reading this, you can read my other story if you want to, but I won’t force you.
> 
> Criticism is accepted and appreciated so leave a comment if you need to


	5. Aftermath Of The Battle, Everyone Recovers!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the battle against Good and Evil, Usagi feels bad and Tomura chees her up, and The heroes feel worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised people are reading this, even though so much is going on, Thank you for reading this, hope you guys stay safe. Criticism and comments are appreciated and accepted. So leave some in the comments if you have one.

Everything was in ruin, and mostly everything was gone. Tomura hated this feeling, this feeling of being alone. It reminded him of bad memories, memories he had forgotten, ones he'd like to forget. The teen was walking to the Doctors domain, as the results of the battle playing into his mind. 

Sensei was catatonic, having barely survived, only living due to the amount of healing quirks he had. Usagi was in tears, and always stayed near her father. Tomura knew she was extremely attached to her father, and he knew the Heroes were at fault again, especially All Might. The battle had destroyed majority of the Kimono and Mustafu District, and lead to both the Symbol Of Peace, and the Symbol Of Evil to near death. All Might's was covered up, but All For One's defeat caused most of the loyalists to abandon them, and lead to an increased reduction of allies. Daiya, the leader of The Crazy Diamonds was one of the only major allies they had left over. 

"Damn heroes." He muttered, picking up one of his game consoles and began playing it. It was his DS, he was very fond of it, as it often calmed him down during times like these. Making sure his gloves were on, he diced to pass the time by playin something, anything to get his mind off the events. His games always made him feel better, and always calmed himself down. His quirk, **Decay** , disintegrated anything with all 5 of his fingers touching an object. After the battle, he had disintegrated half of his room, leaving dust everywhere, and he was forced to clean it up. He walked around the bases remains, and walked near Sensei's medical bay. Kurogiri was there, as well as Usagi, who constantly stayed there. Usagi was in a mess, Tomura usually knew how she acted, happy and carefree, now... it was more of the opposite. She was depressed and upset most of the time, and Her other quirks were reacting to her emotions.

Tomura watched as Kurogiri warped away again, leaving Usagi behind, trying to find more of the members that abandoned them. Walking up to her, he noticed she looked like she hadn't slept for days, or attended school, though it was probably for the best. He walked over to her, her eyes were red and puffy, and she looked upset. Not upset at her own faults, but for her not being able to help her father from the heroes. She was staring at the hospital bed, looking at what remained of her father. His face was destroyed completely, with numerous healing quirks only barely doing the job done. Usagi's tears were landing on the man, healing his injuires slightly, Tomura knew that she only wanted her father back. 

"You know," He said, startling the girl, making her fall over, "You need some rest Rabbit." he continued, "You can't always help people, not even Sensei." he finished. He looked over at her and she responded with "B-but I couldn't h-help him, I-I fai-iled him." she then broke down, falling on the ground and clinging on the bed. Tomura knew she was just 8 years old, yet she was still childish, but he knew what problems she had. She could barely control her quirk, and Sensei was extremely protective of her, which was why she was a little stiff in talking to people. Daiya was one of the people she loved as much as her father, though Tomura was a close second.

"Tou-chan? Will papa be okay?" she asked, her eyes watering, waiting for a response. "Tch, Sensei would be okay, so stop whining rabbit." making her stop, she looked towards Tomura, with his pale skin, red eyes, and his "father" on his face, and he showed a rare smile. Usagi's lip then quivered, and she crashed into the pale teen, knocking the wind out of him, and she began crying. "Tou-chan, Tou-chan!" she cried, her bun hair wrapping around him as she cried. her tears going though her eyes and onto Tomura. On one hand, he wanted to yank her off due to her tears staining his shirt, but on the other hand, he wanted the attention, it reminded himself on when Sensei found him, and he patted her head, making sure his hand was gloved. 

"Its fine Rabbit, everything will be fine. just wait." she looked at him, her eyes shining, and she hugged him. He decided to ask her something, maybe something to make her feel better.

"Hey, Usagi, wanna play something?"

She perked up at this, and in a long time, she smiled, and so did Tomura, and they walked over to his room, making sure to make her smile, and hope thing could get better.

* * *

Things were not going to get better. 

The hospital was in a state of crisis, all because Toshi decided it was a good idea to go alone. This was one of the most tense moments Nana had to go through. 

it wasn't good, He would recover, but he was too heavily injured. He had let his guard down, and was completely destroyed, his organs were decimated, and stomach was gone. All For One had gotten a hit when he had presumably dead, After he cut out, Nana and Gran Torino had ran over to the area, and saw his body. He had been decimated, and his body was nearly destroyed. What surprised her is that his daughter was there, she couldn't be older that 9 years old, She was a small girl, with blond hair tied into buns, she had blue eyes, bright as sapphires, she looked like any normal girl. 

Except she was that Monsters daughter. 

How? 

Why would a monster have a daughter so pure and beautiful. 

Why?

All Might was injured, and his use of One For All was nearly gone. He could still use it, but it was greatly limited, Recovery Girl was in a frenzy to the awakened hero. Nana was with him in the hospital, and he saw her disappointment. She was furious, but she knew he had defeated him, If only. He still didn't know That monster was still alive, being saved by his daughter and the Biker leader. 

No one knew what would happen and in a few years, no one would see what would happen, and in a dark area under the earth, someone rose.

The witch of the past Beryl, Woke up, and Her chaos Began

The Moon Princess will Rise again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading this
> 
> We’re getting into canon now, so buckle up everyone   
> It’s beginning 
> 
> Also question, do you think this story could have any ideas or improvements I could make, leave a comment is you have an answer


	6. Usagi's Beautiful Awakening, Sailor Moon Arrives!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sailor Moon finally awakens! Canon is starting Now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this, I didn't think people would read this, so thank you all. 
> 
> We are starting to go into canon territory, So buckle up everyone!  
> I do not own both Sailor Moon and My hero Academia, they belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Also, this is a very long one, the longest so far, so be prepared guys!

The opening begins with the moon being full, then going into the shadows, showing Luna and Usagi in the shadows, jumping though the night And Usagi is walking trough the ground, and Looking at the centered of the area she is in.

**Fighting evil by** **moonlight,**

Usagi is seen fighting someone in the darkness, and we don't see who it is

**Winning love by daylight**

She walks though a pathway, and falls into the arms of a person wearing white  
**Never running from a real fight!**

Usagi is seen charging towards an unseen person  
**She is the one named Sailor Moon!**

Usagi Jumps towards the screen, face full of determination and destroys the enemies on the ground with an energy blast.  
**She will never turn her back on a friend**

Usagi is seen Looking over a scarred person, and giving them a hug  
**She is always there to defend**

She us shown with her hands glowing, and forming a perfect circle.  
**She is the one on whom we depend**  
**She is the one named Sailor...**

Usagi is shown in her Sailor Scout uniform, twirling towards the screen, as well as two others, Mercury and Mars, as well flow towards the screen in with mercury going first and Mars going next. Then the League of Villain's show up, even though its for a split second.  
**Sailor Venus!**  
**Sailor Mercury!**  
**Sailor Mars!**  
**Sailor Jupiter!**

The Scouts are shown doing their signature attacks, Venus using a beam of light from her hand, Mercury using bubbles and ice from her body, Mars blowing fire out of her mouth with her finger towards her mouth, and Jupiter is using a powerful lightning attack as electricity surrounds her, destroying the area around her.  
**With secret powers**  
**All so new to her**  
**She is the one named Sailor Moon**

The scouts are shown being with Sailor Moon, as they help power her attacks, albeit with them transparent and Sailor Moon is shown blasting Evil away, but she is wearing something different, a Princess Dress.

Music begins playing in a rhythm, while Usagi is looking towards the sky, and the screen shows a figure wearing a top hat with a black cloak, as the figure takes of the mask, Usagi and Sailor moon appear suddenly, split across two sides, Usagi's has herself and The League Of Villains are next to her as well as All For One, and Sailor Moon has herself all alone, with only the other Sailor Senshi next to her. The masks form across the screen as we are shown a dark area, With queen Beryl, All Might, and Many different Heroes, and Beryl Places her hands in somewhat of a triumph.  
**Fighting evil by moonlight**

Sailor moon in is seen blasting energy towards Endeavor, who is attacking her with multiple types of flames.

**Winning love by daylight**

A unseen figure looks at the screen, looking elegant in performance  
**With her Sailor Scouts to help fight**

The other Senshi come To Moon's aid, and they fall from the air next to her, and they place their Transformation Pen In the air, all colliding together.  
**She is the one named Sailor Moon**  
**She is the one named Sailor Moon**  
**She is the one . . . Sailor Moon!**

Usagi is shown going under her Transformation sequence, and the music keeps going, it ends with Usagi completing her Sequence and She poses like in the Tv show. And she walks towards the other Senshi, and Poses again, and Luna and Artemis are there as well, and the Title Shows up, and the music ends with a triumphant note.

* * *

Usagi was asleep, the cover full of small rabbits with a small pink color. She had fallen asleep again, and as usual, was late. she had slept through all her alarms yet again, and would not move. the entire base was quiet, and there was no sound.

"YAHH!!" 

Until Usagi woke up that is. 

"I'mlate,I'mlateI'mlate! she yelled out, as she bolted down the stairs, using most of her speed quirks, and ran down into the bar area. Kurogiri left her breakfast as usual on the bar table, and gave her a nod, and she darted out of the house with "Love you Kurogiri! I won't use my quirk in public bye!" being yelled out, grabbing her breakfast, some toast, and ran out. with The mist man just shaking his head in disappointment, her sleep schedule was just as bad as Shigaraki's. Her father had recently recovered, and had woken up after the battle. That was 4 years ago, and the reserves were still damaged, even now. Daiya was still around, even though he was injured after an accident, and there were some new recruits, but he decided to forgo the thought and hoped that Usagi would get to school safely.

Meanwhile, Usagi ran through the streets, hoping to get to Juban Middle without any accidents, she ran though all the streets, and some people, usually darting through them with **Phase** and **Dash** , respectively, ignoring the cries of surprised people, she ran though most of them yet again. Even passing the Pork bun stand, one of her favorite place. She kept going until she walked to catch her breath. 

"Man, why does school have to start so early! I'm so tired, How much longer do I have to go?" she muttered slowing down just enough to see a clearing, with some preschoolers and a small cat. the children were messing with it, and Usagi looked at the scene, the cat in question was a black one, at least she though it was black colored fur, with red eyes, and a bandage on its forehead, being attached forcefully by the children, Usagi hated seeing things like that, So she decided to give them a peice of her mind.

"Hey! Leave the Cat alone!" she yelled out, making the other young children scatter, and the cat was left on the pavement on the ground and proceeded to lie down in relief. The children gone, the girl walked over, and the small cat got a better look at her. The girl had blond hair, styled into perfect little buns, and blue sapphire colored eyes. she was wearing a sailor uniform, mostly white, except for the bow and skirt, which were blue and red colored specifically. she wore red shoes, and unseen socks, she was a bit smaller than she looked, being 4'11. The girl was also walking towards her. 

"Hi there little, wait hold on," she checked for the cats gender, "little girl, I can't believe those kids are cruel these days, well I know Tou-chan is pretty destructive, but he's an adult. I'll take off that thing on your forehead, just hold on." She took off the band aid on the cat, who was pawing at it, and took it off, making its forehead shine. What Usagi didn't know is that her choice to help would change her life, but she didn't know that yet, and she gazed upon the mark, and noticed its shape. It looked like a small crescent moon shape pointing upwards, with a glowing yellow color. The girl noticed that and gazed upon it, with curiosity in her eyes. The cat then instantly jumped out of her hands and jumped off of her and landed on the ground, surprising the girl, who looked in awe, then realizing she was late and panicked, vanishing away instantly.

The cat was watching her in surprise, as she watched the girl run away, she had a certain feeling about her. Then it hit her, She had found her, It was time.

_I finally found you. Sailor Moon._

* * *

Usagi ran to her classroom, Juban Secondary School, and finally arrived, just to be blocked by her teacher, who had her recent test. Usagi had got a 30 percent on it, and was feeling down, English was her worst subject, Kurogiri and Tomura could acknowledge that. Naru was trying to cheer Usagi up, as she was just sulking behind the school building. 

"Come on Usagi, It could have been worse." Naru stated. Naru was a more thinner redhead than Usagi, she was also taller than her. She wore the same outfit as Usagi, and she had brown eyes. She also had some freckles, albeit only on her cheeks. She was Usagi's best friend, and her quirk **Light**. made her glow a bright light that could blind people, but only in her hands, and she could hurt her hands. 

"Well, I didn't study either, but I managed to get a 95 percent on my-" The other student, Umino spoke up, only to be struck in the head by Naru. Umino had eyes covered in spiral glasses, and had shaggy brown hair, some in spikes. HIs quirk was **Confusion** , and it relied on his eyesight, hence the glasses, his quirk allowed him to make people confused and disoriented. 

"I don't know what will happen, I didn't know we had a test, so I'm just no good at English." she whined, and began to pout. 

"Well, I know what could cheer you up, Maybe some Window shopping! Were having a sale, even though its probably out of nowhere." Naru exclaimed with a smile, making the blond cheer up. 

So after school, Usagi and Naru went towards Naru's mother's Shop, Looking at the window, Usagi saw that some of the prices were cut down by a huge percentage, which was strange. Naru's mother was a great saleswomen, so what was the Sale for?

Walking into the store, Naru saw her mother, who was manning the front desk. There were many men and women in the store, and she was watching over them, like in some strange glee. 

"Hello girls, How May I help you?" she said with an odd calm about her voice.

"Well, what's with the sales? That's pretty odd," Usagi said, with a tone of nervousness. She was wondering if there was something about that. 

"Well, Mom has a lot, so there's not much harm." Naru reclaimed, undeterred from Usagi's tone.

"Well, I'm selling this Ring," she began, showing a ring glowing with beauty. "From 500,000 yen to about 30,000." she finished. Not noticing the stunned looks given by the entire store, including the girls. Before Usagi could say anything about the legality, she was shoved though the side and was crushed under everyone. Fed up, she activated **Force Blow** to get out of there. She didn't notice the look she was given by the woman in disguise, who was surprised. Not wanting to be noticed or called out, Usagi ran out of the store, with surprising speed, with Naru in tow. 

"What the hell was that for?" Naru told her, "You know you had other options right? **Force Blow** takes a lot out of you, so what gives?"

"I got scared, so I had no choice." Usagi responded, laughing slightly and rubbing her head in embarrassment. She looked at her test and decided to throw it, and crumpled it and threw it in the air, hoping for it to go away. Unfortunately, it landed on a certain greenette, who looked in confusion, and his gaze landed on Usagi, who was in embarrassment.

"Huh? A thirty percent?" the boy said out loud, making Usagi blush in embarrassment. The boy Continued to look at it and began to nod his head. "Well, its not that bad, I had worse." he finished, as the blond walked up to him and grabbed the paper from him, making him jump. "This grade, is - well,- None of your business!" she stated, grabbing the paper, and giving him a look, and she stuck her tongue out "Nyehh!"

She ran from that place, ignoring the look the boy gave her, and walked back home, unsure how her act would affect them both. 

* * *

Underground, in a dark abyss, A woman stood out, with pale skin, red hair and red irises, Queen Beryl. She was reminding her General, Jadeite, about his mission.

"Jadeite, How is the search for the Silver Crystal going?" she finished, looking at her most trusted Member of her kingdom. 

"It is not going well my queen, we are still unable to locate the object." he finished, hoping Beryl wouldn't kill him. Surprisingly she didn't and asked about the energy mission, which was going well, and she congratulated him, and he left. 

"Soon, soon I will reawaken my true powers, and this pitiful world will be destroyed." she brooded, looking at the sky of the abyss. 

She just hoped someone would listen to her.

* * *

Usagi was finally home, having gotten away from the crowds, and went towards Tomura, who was in the bar counter, playing his Switch. 

"Hi Tou-Chan!" she yelled out, taking out of his gaming world and into the real one. "Ha-ha rabbit, Nice one" he responded sarcastically, hoping the blond bunned girl would go away, so he could continue his games. 

"I'm going to take a nap, tell Kurogiri ill be down after it, kay Tou?" she yawned out making him grunt in a somewhat response to her question, and Usagi walked to her room. Walking into her room, she passed out onto her pink rabbit covered bed, and passed out. She fell asleep again on her bed, not knowing about her actions throughout the day, and her window was covered by a shadow. The brown window still was slowly being open, and was shut almost instantly. 

"Snap!"

"Eh?"

The noise made the sleeping girl wake up. She realized someone came through her window, and her hands began to glow, Preparing for an attack, Usagi shot her hands out at the figure and a ball of fire came out, and the figure darted out of the way. The girl noticed the shadow was a cat, the one from earlier!, who looked surprised at her actions, and gave her a look. 

"Well, I didn't expect that," the Cat spoke, wait the cat SPOKE!?

The cat continued, walking towards the girl making her go back. "I know who you are Usagi Tsukino, My name Is Luna, and-"

"Wait a minute! Who the hell are you! An enemy!?" She yelled out, preparing for another blast. The cat shook her paws in a defense, and Usagi lowered her hands. 

"As I continue, I know who you are," ignoring the girls stiffening. "and I've been looking for you for a long time, You are Sailor Moon, Guardian of Justice, and of Love." Luna Finished, and produced something form nowhere, a brooch. Usagi grabbed the thing, after checking through it with her quirks and put it on, hoping it wasn't some type of curse or something, and put it on. She admired it, and ended up liking it. 

"Now, Say the words, Moon Prism Power Make Up!" ignoring the girls look of surprise.

"That's kind of stupid though, why that?" 

"Just say the damn words." she said, placing her paws on her head in confusion 

"Fine. Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" she yelled out, hoping Tomura wouldn't get annoyed.

And everything went white, and she began to glow. 

Her hands were covered in gloves, and her uniform was still a sailor suit, but it was more battle-oriented. She had heels now, for some reason. She also had her hair in more straightened, and had red clasps on them and her uniform had a bow on the back as well, With her brooch being the most important part of the transformation, It was complete and Usagi posed with her fingers in a V shape on her forehead placed sideways, and a crescent moon was in the background.

She then noticed how she looked, and panicked.

"Wha- what the- Why is my skirt so short?" she yelled out, looking at her new form with serious surprise and confusion. she was going to strangle Luna before hearing something, but her quirks weren't on. "Naru?" she muttered, and realized what was going on. She opened the window, and jumped out. She hoped she wouldn't be recognized, so she activated **Disguise** and **Silent Steps** to be unrecognized, with Luna following her in tandem. Luna was going to tell her she would be unrecognizable, but saw her activate the other quirks, and it made her wonder. 

Who was Usagi Tsukino really?

* * *

Naru was having a bad night, her mother became some sort of monster, and attacked her, making her retaliate. she blinded the thing, and grabbed a plank to defend herself. 

Her aim was true, as she struck the thing in the eye, making it stop. 

"You pest!" it yelled out, going now for her neck, only to stop when a figure destroyed the door, making everyone there stunned.

"How dare you! Using people's love for beauty and making it your own! That is unforgivable! And I'm here to stop you, I am Sailor Moon, and in the Name of the Moon, I will Punish you!" the figure yelled out, now being noticed the figure's hands glowed for a second. 

"Attack Minions!" the thing yelled out again, and the bodies of the unconscious people were beginning to walk towards Sailor Moon. Not noticing her inner panicking on how to deal with the issue.

 _'Oh man, oh no, what do I do? I don't want to reveal my quirk yet, so I have to do something!'_

She decided to Just knock them out, and she decided on what to use, and decided to use **Knock Out** and made all of the other people there fall asleep. Except the others, and Usagi was wondering how to deal with it when it lunged at her. She caught its hands and broke them instantly, the impact causing a shockwave. the being was surprised when Usagi began to glow, and a burst of light came out, burning the thing with the sunrays. **Sunburst** made Usagi exhausted, but she wasn't tired as much as she thought she would be.

"Sailor Moon! Use your tiara now! Say Moon Tiara Action!" Luna called out and Usagi did just that. Making sure **Pinpoint** was active she swung her tiara at the monster, and it cleaved though it, destroying it entirely. 

"Finally," she breathed, and then noticing how she managed to look around the area, noting it was destroyed. The, her eyes glowed for a second, and she saw a figure dressed in all black, with a top hat and cane, that's all she saw before the figure left. "Hope I didn't cause that much Destruction." she breathed out, running away with the cat in tow, not noticing the look Naru gave out,

Hopefully, This could be replaced, they had insurance for Villain Attacks, Right?

* * *

Jadeite was rubbing his head in curiosity, his Youma was destroyed by some vigilante, and she looked like a problem. Thankfully, he managed to grab enough energy from the hosts, just in case a hero came by, he had to prepare after all, you never know when a hero would come running down on his plans.

"Well, this is a problem" he muttered, "Well, I hope Beryl doesn't kill me," he breathed out, he still filled his quota out, but there was still a problem, "Sailor moon right? I've never heard of her, She might be a problem in the future."

The Dark Kingdom has its first problem, and Jadeite hoped that it wouldn't last, He hoped he didn't have to get involved. He remembered her having more than one of those Quirks, and realized something, her hands were glowing before her destruction, and she was using many of her powers. How many Quirks does she have? he shook off the thought, and went towards Beryl's Chamber, and he seriously hoped this Sailor Moon girl wasn't a problem. Hopefully.

* * *

"What was that about, Usagi! So much damage and destruction, Maybe you could have toned it down a little?" Luna barked, making Usagi cower a little in her room. they managed to get back in her room before Tomura walked in, and she hoped that he wouldn't kill Luna on first sight, he didn't notice her yet, and he walked out bored again.

"Sorry Luna, I just though I could minimalize the damage so no one would be hurt." she rubbed her head.

"What about your quirks, how did you use so many? I thought Humans only had one or at least two." she asked making Usagi stiffen, this question was a big one, But this time, she would have to tell the truth for the first time, and she told her. 

And the Cat freaked out

"WHAT!"

"Geez calm down would you, goodnight Luna." The girl said, and she fell asleep with Luna giving her a look. 

Luna breathed out in frustration,

What has she gotten herself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Tuxedo Mask won't be introduced properly until next time, so Just wait,  
> Thank you all for reading, and Now, Luna will probably have to deal with A villains Daughter, A very protective Villain.  
> Hope you all have a good day, and have a good Sunday You guys!  
> Also, If any of you have any Criticisms, just leave a comment, they and criticism are accepted and acknowledged.  
> Read my other stories, but You won't have to if you don't want to.


	7. To the House of Fortune! Meeting a New Ally!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jadeite's newest plan relies on fortune telling, So Usagi has to go stop him in the name of Justice!  
> and also Shigaraki goes to get something I guess...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You guys for waiting, I'm so glad you guys love reading this!  
> Read my other stories, but you don't have to if you don't want to.

Usagi had woken up, and was met by Luna gone, the place she was earlier empty. She told the cat all about her father, and the cat had freaked out. Luna probably didn't want to deal with a villain's daughter, and It reminded her of Naru.Usagi felt guilty about what happened to her, as her store was trashed after she used **Sunburst** to blind the Youma before using her Tiara, destroying the monster, turning it into dust. **Sunburst** also had the nasty affect of breaking everything around her, and the glow made people or other objects break or blinded. The store is still under repair, but despite the destruction, Naru was glad she was alive. 

The bad thing though, was that she reported it to the police, and the new Vigilante, Sailor Moon, had been the talk of the entire school. Usagi was nervous, she had caused the entire thing in the beginning, and was wondering what to do when someone spoke out behind her, 

"Hey Usagi!"

"EEK!" 

She swung her fist at the perpetrator, and she landed her hit. Opening her eyes she saw Umino on the ground below her, with a welt on the back of his head.

"Sorry Umino! I thought you were someone else!" she cried, hoping she didn't hurt him bad enough.

"I-Its fine Usagi, I was wondering to tell you something." Umino got up, and was rubbing his head in some sort of relief.

"Eh?"

"Have you heard about that new Fortune place? Its kinda new."

Usagi wondered about this, what was that about? Some random place that just showed up from nowhere, sounds … odd. It was like it just cam out of nowhere, and had no one has heard about it before. Sounds Suspicious. 

Deciding to check it out, she went towards the place after school, and seeing the line, knew it was hopeless. There were people for miles, and the line was surprisingly huge, They were from all ages, from child to late adult. Usagi just hated things like these, something out of nowhere was popular, but everyone is indifferent. It was just like heroics, a new hero comes out, everyone thinks they're good, but in reality, they just do it for the fame. There aren't many true heroes in most eyes, and this caused Stain to rise in popularity near the shadows. The Hero Killer ended up crippling or killing heroes he deemed unworthy. Causing his message to rise up, and his influence to reach both heroes and villains alike.

A.F.O tried to find him, maybe to add him in his ranks, but they haven't been successful yet. Daiya had been tracking him, as well as the rest of their allies, but it was still an ongoing thing. Usagi looked towards the line again, seeing it was shortened, and wondered if she should go towards the place. 

An object landing in her head made her snap out of her thoughts as she cried out, shaking the thing off her, causing a little scene.

"Get off me!" she shook her hands out and threw the object on the ground, it was Luna, who looked dazed after being first, exhausted and second, being thrown on the ground with some actual force. 

"Wow, I thought you improved of that attitude of yours." she muttered, shaking off the damage and looking at the girl again. Luna seriously wondered why the Senshi of the moon was a daughter of a villain? Who had decided that? It was seriously messed up, and the first impression on the girl, Usagi right? Was strange. She held secrets and did actions that would probably break heroic codes, but she had a kind heart, and saw the good in everyone. 

"What does that mean?" 

"Nevermind, I think there's another one of the Dark kingdom attacks nearby, in that place there." The cat motioned to the Fortune house, which still had a long line, and was packed full of people. "We should investigate, probably today or tomorrow," she continued, not noticing Usagi gone, having left while Luna was talking. "Hey!" she noticed this, yelled out and ran towards the bunned girl, tackling into her. 

"Listen Luna, I don't know about this, look at what happened last time remember?" Usagi began, trying to leave, the cat blocking her form going home. Usagi didn't want a repeat of the last time, with destruction everywhere, she had been lucky the victims were unconscious, but some of them were in the hospital comatose. There energy had bene drained, and Usagi couldn't do anything about it.

"Well, It. Is. Your. Duty! As Sailor Moon, you have to-" Stopping herself, Usagi had disappeared again! Luna sighed, 

This was going to be a Long Mission.

* * *

Usagi had finally gotten home, away from the cat, and away from the issues that came with her. Usagi just wanted to finish her work and sleep. Who wouldn't? When you told that you have to save the planet from an ancient evil? What would you do? Usagi just left and teleported away. Using **Blink** , she got away, and went towards the bar. Entering, she saw Tomura on the tabletop, talking to Kurogiri about a new plan. What plan, you may ask? Well...

A plan to kill All Might of course.

Tomura made it his goal to kill him, even though it was probably out of pity for Usagi, who thought her father had died that day. She remembered she wouldn't stop crying, and he was the one who helped her go though it. 

"I'm telling you Kurogiri, He has to have a weakness! Every boss has one, We just need the right Item!" Tomura shouted, his eyes glowing a dark red and his smile growing more and more wide.

"We are still Investigating Tomura, There are rumors about him teaching at U.A this year, so maybe them we could find out." he responded, looking blank as a man made of mist could look like.

"Hey guys, I'm back." 

'Welcome home Usagi,' 'Hey rabbit,' 

She giggled, and went toward her room. Lying on her bed, she wondered about her 'duty'. She could be a hero, right? However, what would he Father think, and Tou- Chan? she didn't want to hurt any of them, but if she would bring justice upon evil, What about her family? She decided to think about that later, and turned in, sleeping and having pleasant dreams.

Waking up late again, she left for school, but she was very surprised. Half of her class was gone, and Juban secondary school was empty entirely. Miss Haruna was surprised as Usagi, Naru was there as well, asking her, apparently Umino and most of the the male students had a riot, and Miss Haruna's skirt was lifted up and posted online. She was in the corner, crying her eyes out in embarrassment, Usagi felt bad about her.

It was lunchtime now, and they were both there looking at the scene unfolding, Umino and the other half of the school came out and began causing chaos and Usagi ran towards The main part, which was destruction on the school. 

"Hey Usagi, How's it hanging?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

He just ignored her and walked towards the blond, her eyes began to tear up, as she was terrified of her life. 

"Nothing, well, how's about a kiss?" he then grabbed her hand, and she cried, very loudly, and it was heard by a certain hand villain, who's eyes glowed menacingly.

"Tch, Fine, lets just leave." they all then left, and Usagi was glad her cries were very loud, it always worked to make people leave her alone, and **Sonic Cry** was also a good use to make people leave, but was it stronger? Maybe she used her Enhancement quirks accidently again? It didn't matter, as she knew it had to to with her cries. School later was cancelled and she went home, making Shigaraki and Kurogiri surprised at her early arrival. 

Usagi needed to go out on a walk, so she did, and was walking down Miracle Street when she saw the line from yesterday gone. The building looked closed, and abandoned. Usagi looked at the building when she heard a voice, a very familiar one. 

"Hey, rabbit, the hell you doing?" The voice said, Making the girl turn. She smiled at the person she was looking at. Tou-Chan!

"Tou Chan!" she ran into the boy, making him stumble in surprise, he knew that she was hyperactive around him, and was the only person besides Sensei that could make him smile. Didn't stop her from being annoying. "Let go Usagi, don't make me dust you," he mumbled, hoping for her to let go of him, he looked around for anyone, but surprisingly, there was no one. "Hey, where's the Npc's? Didn't think this was a ghost town." he asked, making Usagi finally look around, there wasn't anyone!

"I- i don't really now that Tou." she stammered, pushing her fingers together in embarrassment, she was surprised until she looked at the street, and there was no sound. "Well, what are you doing here, Tou-chan?" She looked at his winding smile, and he still looked scary, even years later, he's still scary. 

"Well, rabbit, I have a quest, Sensei noticed people going missing around here, one was one of our members, So I've got to find them." He said with a smile, and he looked down, seeing something. "That cat yours?" he pointed down and Usagi jumped, Luna was there! Great, there's that problem too! First Umino, then Luna! 

"Not really, she's just been following me." 

" 'kay see you around."

She watched Him leave around the corner, and she turned to the cat, and was seriously deciding if she wanted to strangle her before she talked to her. Turning to an empty alleyway she continued. "I finally found you, Usagi, you're extremely hard to find sometimes." she sighed out hoping that Usagi would listen to her. Luna didn't want Usagi to run away again, not when she was so close! "There is a presence there in the House of Fortune! There's a Youma there, Sailor Moon, you have to defeat it!" she finished watching Usagi sigh in defeat, she wasn't getting out of this wasn't she? "Fine!" she yelled out, placing her arms in the air. She pulled out her pen, and looked at the air, and then looked at Luna, forgetting the words. 

"What were the words again?" 

"Oh, Come ON!"

"I remember, Moon Prism Power Make Up!"

She turned into Sailor moon and ran into the building, not noticing the figure on the roof, covered in a black suit, and wearing a top hat, was looking at Sailor Moon run into the building, and was filled with curiosity, Was it the girl from the last incident? 

It didn't matter, he had a job to do.

* * *

Shigaraki Tomura was running through the silent building when he came over to a corner. He dove into it while looking for a way out, and began to pull out his gloves. He remembered why he was there.

Some woman there was talking to someone over a mirror, and he caught over some of their conversation, apparently she hypnotized people to take something called 'life energy', and the person on the other end was called "Jadeite". He was apparently the leader, or something, He didn't care about unless dialogue, he only wanted the real story, so he skipped the useless cutscenes, and got to the real stuff. they were doing this for some queen called Beryl. There were also some minions around there too including some of Usagi's classmates, who all had some strange cards and uniforms on. She noticed him listening and sent the people over to him, He ran away, and called Kurogiri, but the mist man couldn't come over, due to him being blocked by someone, he didn't know who.

"Shit" 

He was cornered, and the NPC's around him are surrounded him, it was a horde battle. He had one choice, and his smile was wide open and he motioned for them to attack him. One did, some middle aged person, and he grabbed his arm, Shigaraki took off his gloves and placed his hand on the man's throat, disintegrating it and killing him instantly, and some white air came out of his dying body. 

"Critical Hit."

The Youma was watching him with some sense of surprise, a human with a very destructive power upon him, but it was 5 point activated right? She grinned, and dove towards Tomura, going for the kill when his back was turned, only to surprised when he turned with inhuman speed and dodged her attack, and grabbed her leg. Her leg started to crack and fall apart, and she cried out in pain. 

"You filthy Human!" 

He grinned, but it left when she got up, and she began to float in the air, and sent her hypnotized people after him. Shigaraki motioned for battle when the doors slammed open and someone walked in. 

"How could you! People just wish to see their potential futures! You stealing their hopes and Twisting it in your desire! I am Sailor Moon, And In the Name of The Moon, I'll Punish You!" the girl yelled out, and the Cat next to her looked towards the room. So did Sailor Moon, and she stiffened when seeing Tomura, who looked at her in surprise.

"Take this, Army attack!"

The controlled people then attacked, then a rose came out of nowhere, and everyone looked at the thrower. The figure was wearing a white domino mask, with it curved into a smile, he was wearing a tuxedo with a black tie and white shirt, with a black overcoat He also had some freckles on his cheeks, as well as fluffy green hair. He had a black cape with a red color on the inside and black on the outside. His gloved hands were colored in a pink ring formed around his black and white colored gloves. He was short, but a little taller than Usagi, being 5'1 and his boots were black. He also had a cane on the side, being on his holster. 

"Sailor Moon! You Must not give up hope! Being strong will allow you to prevail!" he yelled out, 

"I am Tuxedo Mask, and you Villain, will be defeated!" he jumped down and dashed towards them, grabbing its hand's and pulling on them, throwing it on its back, and Sailor Moon Pulled her tiara off her head, and said "Moon Tiara Action!" going towards the crowd, and knocking them out, Shigaraki ran out of the door, and Tuxedo Mask went towards the Creature and Pulled out his cane, the end gleaming out and he sliced the creatures arm off. The Tiara pulled back and went towards the Youma destroying it for good. 

"Man, I thought That could be easier, This one was tough, Thanks." she motioned towards Tuxedo Mask, still wearing the mask, his green hair shining though the night.

"You are welcome Sailor moon, I am grateful to help You."

He shook his head, and he left, leaving a stunned Usagi behind, with a small blush on her face, she loved the way he looked, and wondered who he could be. Untill a voice shouted out, and made Usagi shake in fear.

**"NEVER FEAR FOR I AM HERE!"**

The voice went towards the empty building, Usagi noticing that Tomura is missing, and she paled, she recognized the voice, being of the hero her father hated the most.

All Might

She paled and began to break into a run, teleporting away, leaving a confused Luna in her wake, when the door's slammed open by a muscular man. his hair was shaped like bunny ears, and was blond, he had blue eyes as well. He looked throughout the room, and saw the unconscious people and saw a signal, one of a crescent moon, being on the wall. It was recognizable, but he knew who it was, Sailor moon, The cat was gone, and he had an explanation to give out to the heroes, and hoped that it wouldn't be a problem.

He hoped this vigilante wouldn't be a problem. Tuxedo Mask was bad enough as it is, he sighed, he had an explanation to give to Nana, and Naomasa.

* * *

The next day Umino came back, he had been hypnotized and he had been excused, but it didn't stop people from avoiding him, except Naru, who was still there as well as Usagi. 

Usagi came home from school and went towards the bar again. When she walked in, she saw Shigaraki talking towards the Screen of the Tv in the corner. 

"Ah, Usagi, my beautiful girl, how are you doing?" the voice said being unseen behind a glitched screen. The voice was Usagi's Father, All For One. 

"I'm Fine dad."

"Sensei, we need to talk about that Secret Quest, remember what I told you!"

"Huh?"

Usagi was confused, until it hit her, Tou-chan was there during her Sailor Moon escapade, and he had been fighting against the Youma.

His smile grew wide, and the severed hand on his face made his eyes glow redder, he opened his mouth, and what he said would make Usagi's life a little more harder.

"We found a potential ally, and a new Enemy. The enemy Is called the Dark Kingdom-" his tone made Usagi pause in fear. His smile was as wide as it could be, and his final words mad Usagi freeze. 

"We're thinking about adding Sailor Moon in our ranks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm going to have to decide how to deal with this, so be prepared everyone. Next chapter would be The Radio Station. Also, Tuxedo Mask is much more different, can anyone guess who it is?  
> Read my other Stories, but you don't have to if you don't want to.


	8. Radio Station Peril! Things Start To Heat Up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usagi goes to the Radio Station

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, wouldn't it be funny if it took me a month to update?  
> Wouldn't it?  
> Damn you Laziness  
> Comments and Criticism is expected and accepted.  
> Read my other stories, but you don't have to if you don't want to.

Usagi was listening to the radio at night. Again. Kurogiri had already told her to sleep, to his agony, Usagi kept awake listening to a late night show. The one she was listening to was one called _Late Night Love_. Usagi listened on her bed, sighing about the potential love letters that were being read out loud. Lying on her desk, she wondered how it would feel If she wrote a letter herself. 

'Knock, Knock'

"What did I tell you about those stupid radio shows Rabbit." Someone growled out, Turning, she saw Tomura with a headset on, how he heard her, no one knew. "Keep it down," he got closer, making Usagi flinch in fear. "OR ELSE." he threatened, slinking back into his room, making a notion with both of his hands, and disappeared into his room and back to his games. Usagi breathed out, "I got lucky, Tou-Chan could have done something worse." she murmured, she plugged her headphones into the device and listened that way. Luna watched from a distance, the window was the best place to watch the girl to prevent her from running or hiding again. The window slowly opened, and She leapt out onto the ground. she crept near Usagi, and placed her paw into the girls leg. 

Usagi flinched, and set a combination of **Flame Ball** and **Direct Hit** to the moving target. The target bolted out, and it struck true. Seeing the target on the ground, Usagi pounced onto them, and saw it was Luna again. She groaned, and used **Heal** on the poor cat, fixing the cat's injuries. "I still don't know why you do that." Luna mumbled, making the bunned girl shake her head in shame. "I told you that you need to leave me alone, so I'm Ignoring you." she put her headphones on and listened to a broadcast. Late Night Love was a very popular one, had been for a while. Listening through her head phones she heard the radio. 

_"Here's one from a very special guest, A lonely woman with a very special letter. Take It from the top!"_

_Dear Late Night Love, as a person who feels lonely, I need someone, someone special. I'm a schoolteacher that needs her specials one. I've met them a very long time ago, and I wish to see them again. The man I'm looking for is one lost soulmate. I know you're still out there, and I wish to see you again._

_From: Destressed Teacher_

* * *

In another apartment, Haruna Sakaruda was jumping around in glee. Her letter was read! It was read! She was so Happy! 

"I'm so happy! Happy! Happy! Happy!" she bounded around her small apartment accidentaly activating her quirk **Energy Boost** , waking her neighbor. 

Next door, A distressed woman seriously regretted not sleeping earlier, she had just got back form Patrol, and this is what she got. She wore a black combat suit, and was genrally scruffy looking, she had red eyes and a white capture scarf. She was in her yellow sleeping bag, looking like a Eraserhead really needed a new way of shutting her neighbor up. In her sleeping bag, she waited for her neighbor to possibly shut up. Aizawa Placed her hands on her head, Sailor Moon running around was a big problem already, along with the recent disappearances and people going comatose despite being perfectly healthy. 

"Keep calm Aizawa, just you and your sleeping bag, just wait." she murmured, picking up her cat and placing it on the ground. She trudged and knocked on her neighbor's door. Haruna Sakaruda was a wildcard of a person, she was nice enough, but she was unhinged, especially at night. Aizawa waited for her to answer, making sure that her capture scarf was active. The door opened, and Sakaruda walked out. 

"Oh! Aizawa! did I wake you?" she asked, pointing her finger on her chin her hair flying around due to the energy boost she had. All it took was a sharp glare from the black haired red eyed woman to make her still, **Erasure** was activated. Her quirk deactivated, she laughed slightly, and apologized. "S-sorry Aizawa-san, I- I guess I got carried away." she muttered. Aizawa just gave her a glare, and said "Just keep it down a little now. One more, and I'll seriously make a restraining order on you." she said, rather calmly. Sakaruda blushed, apologized, and closed the door worriedly. 

"People just can't let me sleep, can't they." The raven haired woman muttered out. Another day, another migraine. Heh, migraine.

She turned back to her apartment, but she swore she saw something form out of the blue near Sakaruda's place. She shook it off and prepared for another day. 

Maybe U.A's new students wouldn't be a disappointment this year.

She turned for the night, unaware of the issues in the future.

* * *

"Isn't this suspicious? A radio station comes out of nowhere, and people are going missing. See the resemblance?" Luna said picking up a piece if newspaper with more than one suspicious headline, but her voice being totally ignored by Usagi. "This must be an action b-" she began, only to lose her voice instantly. She had been muted! Usagi had a smug grin on her face, and continued listening. Luna tried to get her attention, but ultimately failed. 

"Fine, you can speak now." she said, letting go of **Mute** off of the cat. Letting her breathe. 

"You need to stop doing that!" she yelled out, as Usagi just walked to the other side, picking up the newspaper Luna dropped. Seeing through the paper, she knew something was up. Maybe something suspicious, but it didn't matter now.

"Nah," she muttered, placing the paper in the trash. She unplugged her headphones from the radio, then eyes going wide, tried to shut it off. Unfortunately for her, a loud voice came out of the radio. 

"HEY THERE LISTENERS! PRESENT MIC HERE WITH A MIDNIGHT ANNOUNCEMENT!!!" the radio blared out, before Usagi slammed her hand on the power off button, turning off the radio, but it was too late. An ominous presence was forming, and approaching Latin chanting was arriving. Turning, saw Tomura in the doorway, slowly opening the door, decaying it along the way. He stood in the doorway, giving a death glare to his sister.

"Usagi..." he said in a menacing tone, as if the word was literally bouncing off him. He stood in the doorway, expecting an answer.

Usagi gulped, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

Going to school sucked. Especially after a rant from Tomura, a very long one. She rubbed her head in pain, and just wanted school to start. She sat at her desk, making sure that she was prepared for the day. Coming to school late sucked, lying on her head, she just wanted the day to end. Not hearing any reprimands, she looked up, and saw Haruna-sensei was not here yet.

"Hey, where's Miss Haruna?" she asked, looking across the room.

She was answered when the door swung open, and Haruna Sakaruda walked in. She looked worse for wear, her hair and clothes all being disheveled, her uniform also held a strange flower pendant, was that a new trend?

"Hello class, If your aren't here don't say anything." she mumbled, then crashing on her desk with a loud slam. She fell asleep, and the ambulance was called. 

Apparently, she was a victim of the recent endless sleep phenomenon. She wasn't alone, many citizens, even a pro hero had been affected by it. Usagi walked over to the pendant she left behind, a beautiful purple rose. It smelled nice, and she got closer, and then she passed out. 

"Do you remember?" a voice echoes, making the girl turn at the voice.

"Remember soon, It will all be answered soon." the voice continued, it sounded smooth and nice, but it was more like a warning. For what?

She was jolted awake by someone pouncing on her. Luna was on her making her wake the girl up.

Giving the girl a look, Luna just sighed out "Now you see?". She was right, people were being targeted again and it was bad. Getting out of the nurse's office, she went down to the nearby alleyway. Giving the place a run down, it was guarded, and it wouldn't be easy to get in. Luna nudged her and gave her a look. "Any plans?" Usagi asked, giving the cat a look. Luna placed her paw in a thinking formation, and after a while said, "There is something I could do." she said, glowing again. While Luna did something, probably some magic stuff or something, When she made a simple text.

_Hey, I need help getting in Juban Radio, Dad's said his people went missing there._

__Usagi_

The response?

_On it._

_-Mondo_

Turning off her phone, she saw Luna was done with whatever she was doing. A pen was in her mouth and was pushed into her hands. "This is the disguise pen. This allows you to change your Identity." she explained, "It works better than the 'quirks' you have." she looked pleased, until Luna heard something. Engines? The cat turned and saw over 50 motorcycles pass by them. Usagi gave the one in a black and white biker jacket a nod, and received one in response. The person made a notion and began driving towards the street. 

"Alright Men! Raise Hell!" The leader yelled out. Their hairstyle looked familiar to the cat, Oh you got to be kidding.

"Got it Boss!"

Mondo Oowada, leader of The Crazy Diamonds, looked at both of them and smiled. He got back on his bike and drove towards the heart of the city. The cat just stared, the distraction caused by them had driven away most of the civilians, and night was approaching soon. Running into the building, Usagi activated the pen, turning into a Reporter. Walking through the surprisingly empty station, Letters were beginning to be read.

"Sir Jadeite, here are the next vic- I mean letters." A woman said, passing some papers onto the person next to her, only to stare blankly at what she was seeing. Jadeite was wearing his usual uniform of an awesome light purple, with black pants and black combat boots. With ash blonde hair and green eyes, at a glance, you think he's a cosplayer, just getting in with the flow. However, he was a General, one of highest authority. One of Beryl's most trusted, loyal minions, who got his work done constantly, who never failed in a mission before. 

Was just trying out some instant ramen he found nearby. 

_'This is exceptionally divine! How long could I have gone without this?'_ He thought, taking another bite. Savoring the flavor, he took another bite. ' _I must introduce this to the others! This flavor is much better than the energy I've consumed!'_ The woman made a notion, and he flinched, putting the cup down, he prepared for the next reading. The plan worked better than he expected, people are seriously desperate for love they'll probably never receive. 

"Hey!" A voice shouted out, making both of them turn. "People pour their hearts and souls into finding love! People who wish to find their special one! Actions like this are unforgivable! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" It was the vigilante again! Turning off the radio, jadeite turned to the girl giving her a glare and just said

"Your off the air." 

the woman lunged with a energy blast, only to be negated when the girl ran into it and absorbed the impact. To both of their surprise, Usagi grabbed her arm and slammed her on the ground, breaking the youma's back. Jadeite paled and went for the roof, going to make a getaway. Usagi threw her tiara on the monster, destroying it for good and dusting it. "Wow, it would be worse if they were as strong as they were scary." she muttered, to a shocked Luna. Slamming open the door, she saw Jadeite on the roof, looking like he went though a marathon. 

"How?" he asked, turning to Usagi in a confused manner.

"How are you doing this?" he asked again, making Usagi walk back a few meters. 

"I'm doing this to protect the innocent," she said, placing her hand on her chest. "As the guardian of Love and Justice, I am Sailor Moon! Defender of the innocent and the hero for the unprotected!" she yelled, making Jadeite pale even more than usual. She made a step towards him and prepared for a fight, and so they fought quirks active, and began to battle. 

Eraserhead really wanted to have a quiet patrol, she knew the Juban Radio had been the cause after Sakaruda went unconscious, she's been following a lead when she heard an explosion come form the roof. Turning, she saw some people fighting, one was the persons she was looking for, and the other was some girl in a strange outfit. "Well, that takes one thing off the list." she muttered, using her capture scarf to leverage her way there. 

At the rooftop, Usagi threw her tiara at Jadeite, who narrowly avoided it, He shot another blast of energy at the girl, with her dodging it at the last second. "Is that all you got pest!" he yelled out, making sure the girl would die, he controlled a blast bigger than his head, he pointed it at the girl, but just before he could, a sharp pain shot through the side of his stomach, making him lose control. and the blast dissipated. "Arg!" he fell and lost control. As the Sailor girl walked towards him, he finally had enough willpower to make a portal and crawled through. 

"You won't be as successful next time. Ahg, Queen Beryl will know of you, and you will be eliminated!" he finished, disappearing through the portal he made. Usagi breathed out, and turned to see A woman crouched on the rooftop. she fell down and before Usagi could teleport away, Her eyes glowed red and hair rose. 

"Don't try it, I erased you quirk." she said, wrapping Usagi's arm with her scarf. She tried to pull it off, only to get attacked from behind. If she Hadn't activated **Steel Body** , It would have hurt. She grabbed the woman and her muscles expanded, throwing her into the building. She panicked and ran, **Blink** used constantly, and she was in a rush, Luna close behind.

Aizawa pulled herself out of the rubble, arm hurting, she hissed in pain. Sailor moon was Infamous for causing chaos, but she was her only lead towards the recent comatose. Aizawa had to admit, the girl was good, but multiple quirk usage? She pondered about the thought when she realized it had to do with a cold case. About a year ago she went after a villain group, she heard them mention All For One, but He was ancient, could this girl have anything to do with him? "Guess its a problem child." she muttered.

When was her coffee when she needed it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, there will be some differences than in canon. And Aizawa's a Woman, Why? I wanted to. I'm sorry for taking a while, but I didn't have the drive due to laziness and me forgetting, but now, they should probably come more faster than normal. 
> 
> Maybe.


	9. Side Chapter 1:Blood Collected In Our hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Hunter Searches for their prey, but gets caught in something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes during the last chapter, Usagi was fighting against the Radio Tower Youma, but Just in case, Jadeite made sure to have a second one at will.  
> Too bad for him though.

Heroes.

What truly are Heroes? 

People that protect the innocent, who do it for their goodness of their hearts?

Or are they Just fame hungry wannabes who let others suffer for their misdeeds? 

That Is what the hunter thought as he brandished his blade. The gleam showing off in the moonlight, blood stained the blade from his previous crusades. It had served him well, crafted a long time ago, given to him by a eccentric informant a long time ago. The blade was sharp, cutting though skin and bone like a knife cutting though hot butter. The hunter looked throughout the alleyway, the grime coating the inner walls, rain soaked bags covered the areas. He saw the people walking freely, as if nothing was wrong... 

The fools. They didn't see the truth of who heroes really were. The people who knew nothing, who were blind. Those people Didn't truly see who the people they worship for protection, being the true rotten core of society. 

The Hunter, otherwise known as Hero Killer Stain, knew the truth. He'd seen heroes, people who are supposed to help others, run away in fear. The villains they defeat, who they slowly become, their fame corrupting them from the inside. Stain knew who they would become, fakes, people who just love to show off their quirks. They abandoned who they were supposed to be, defenders of the innocent, and became the poster children of good people. 

What failures, The Hero Commission were the true villains. The propaganda they show would make the Russian government vomit from the pure filth they give out. Then there was Endeavor. Stain grimaced at the thought, how could a man like him, nothing like a true hero, become one? His attitude was one thing, but the damage he's done was unholy. He shook his head, it was insane that a man like that was allowed to run around, society has truly fallen. 

Stain began his search, looking for his prey. Dashing though the rooftops, he finally saw his target, Shockwave, running in the alleyway nearby. Stain brought his blade out, only to stop when he saw something. Shockwave was running from something, or someone, a creature from some fantasy book. The thing was 6 feet tall, with pale skin and red eyes, black wings on the back of it, with a red interior, she was dressed strangely, like some sort of vampire. She chased after the lightning hero, pinning him on the ground he stalked them both, listening to the conversation they had. 

"Give me the tape!" The Creature shouted, gripping the hero onto the ground with surprising strength.

"I can't I told you Its mine!" Shockwave retorted, he was holding onto something, maybe the Tape she was referring to? 

While they both argued, he began to get curious, the tape in the Hero's hand was red colored, like blood. Without a sound, he jumped down unseen, Shockwave and the creature not seeing him. 

"I need the tape! Master Jadeite trusted me with it! So hand it over!" The creature shrieked out. Stain stopped in his tracks, He pondered about having to deal with another group, but that wasn't a problem anymore. He dealt with villain groups before, so it wouldn't matter. He drew his blade, the gleam from it making his prescience known. The creature was confused by the act, but Shockwave's face began to pale. Stain flew to the ground, his katana in his grip, ready for battle. 

"H-Hero Killer Stain!" Shockwave yelled out, only to be pinned by the monster on top of him. Stain drew his blade, knowing he'd have to fight. 

"Tell me creature, What exactly are you? I don't believe I've seen you, or what you are before." he drabbled, his blood red scarf fluttering in the darkness of the night. 

"I am Kazanagi! A servant of the Dark Kingdom. I am a soldier made to defeat anyone who is in my way." She responded, drawing her claws out of her hands. The Hero Killer gave her a look, and smiled, his grin becoming impossibly wide. "I find it off that you told me your name." he began, "Do you truly believe you can defeat me?" he finished, now looking at his opponent. 

She had a small smile on her face, cockiness, he can deal with that. "I tell my name to you because I intend to destroy you, and take you life energy to our queen." She finished, looking at her opponent, in some sort of disgust!? 

"I can't believe it, filthy hero's and villains alike, I don't get it, why do you work with that?" he rambled, he noticed Shockwave had gotten away, no Matter, he'd hunt him down shortly. 

"Excuse Me?! Our Queen is wonderful! She will Change the world! What do you say to that!?" Kazanagi yelled out, her face becoming more and more demonic.

"It matters not!" He yelled out, making her flinch in fear. "Society needs to change! I will be the one to change our ways!" He declared, flashing his blade in the air and a manic grin filled his eyes. "I. Am. Stain! The Hero Killer! I will cleanse our society of the filth that fills the hero society! I shall destroy all the evil that roots within!" His eyes full of passion, Kazanagi could only watch as her opponent rambled about the faults of society, confusion filled her entire state.

She couldn't understand anything this guy was saying. 

"It Does not matter, I will finish all evil! For I. Am STAIN!!" He yelled out, suddenly going towards his opponent. Kazanagi panicked and split off into bats, only for one to be cut down almost instantly.

"Seems you know how to battle, I am impressed, but not enough to save you life." He lunged for Kazanagi again, his sword gleaming in the moonlight, and he swung, them both fighting in the dim lit area, a battle begun.

* * *

Stain was impressed, His opponent was more relentless than he thought. Her Quirk allowed her to split into bats. When he swung, the blade connected, and the creature dissolved into nothingness. He wondered how he could continue to fight. He needed to get a noticeable hit on her, but he noticed she couldn't split onto bats constantly.

It dawned on him, the bats weren't energy, They were part of her! 

_"I just need to get a clean hit on her, then I can finish this!"_

Stain dodged again, only to see something, 

Gasoline canisters. 

He grabbed one and threw it at his opponent, who sliced through it like nothing. His Grin grew, and he grabbed his emergency lighter,(Hey, you can never be sure), and flung it at her. The effect was instantaneous, Kazanagi was set on fire, but she wasn't that distracted, she looked annoyed, having to constantly regenerate. Her eyes flew wide when Stain threw a knife in her direction, she dodged, but didn't look correctly. Stain saw an opening, and dove in, blade met skin, and he got a hit. 

A noticeable slash mark formed on her skin, her dark red blood flowing out, regenerating again. She gave him a look, only for her eyes to go wide when Stain licked the blade, and activated his quirk.

"I win." was all he said before everything went dark on Kazanagi.

She crumpled onto the ground, being unable to move. She was paralyzed. Stain walked over to her body, his face becoming normal, his bloodlust gone. "Its over, Darkness will fall," he said, grabbing his blade, and positioned it to her heart. 

"You won't get away with this... what Did you do to me?" Kazanagi could only groan out, Being silenced by the villain, All he said was, "Cleansing society from the corruption within." And his blade went through her heart, killing her instantly. She began to fade and turn into dust, leaving nothing behind. Stain wondered If he did Society a good thing, He smiled knowing about his actions, only to begin going into thought. He took the tape from the ground, and smashed it onto the ground. 

"So, the Dark Kingdom, Huh?" He muttered, brandishing his sword in the air, reaching to where the body was before, for a grin to overcome his eyes. 

"I wonder about the new Vigilante, Maybe she knows more." He muttered again, placing his blade on his sheath once again. He heard sirens and heroes arrive, He decided to just leave.

In the darkness of the Alley, the police found nothing, and were in confusion when they saw nothing, despite the claim from Shockwave. 

The Hero Killer Escaped again, now with a new goal.

Defeat this new group of villains, before things got bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Don't really know how to write Stain well, I hope I did a good job.  
> Also Stain Will be featured in the future chapters.  
> I Hope You guys liked it.  
> Read my other Stories, but you don't have to If you don't want to.


	10. Meeting New Friends! Sailor Mercury arrives!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, its probably around time now.  
> Sorry for the delay.  
> First Post of 2021!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I hope You guys had a good vacation, Schools Starting Tomorrow, So I probably wont update as much, but I hope I can Manage.

Usagi was exhausted, the day still really grinded on her. Despite studying very hard, she didn't really get good grades. Kurogiri and Tomura had actually done a small experiment, which she was given a small test, she passed it, but when given a test with more questions, she failed miserably. They were both astounded, finding out she reacted bad with tests under pressure. 

"Why does English has to be so hard?" she moped, dragging her feet along the ground. It was her worst subject, as it was just too confusing, Tou-chan constantly played videogames in English, not knowing what he said sometimes. It was just annoying. Arriving at class, she just laid her head on the desk, sighing for another day. As it ended, she noticed something, some blue haired girl was next to her. She was a little shorter than Usagi, but only by a little. She looked at the girl, and wondered who she was.

"Hey Usagi!" Naru said, Startling Usagi, and making her lose focus on the Blue girl. "Wanna Hang out later?" 

"Sorry Naru, I'm gonna have to study," She began, walking away, only to jolt at the blue girl, who she didn't know. "Hey, who's that?" She said, pointing at the blue haired girl. Naru looked where she was pointing, and gasped. 

"Oh, That's Ami Mizuno, Apparently she has an IQ of 300 or something. She's new here, you didn't know?" Naru explained, making Usagi pale. She looked in her direction again, and she was starting to walk away. 

Usagi didn't want a chance like this to go to waste! She ran after her, and tried to catch up to her. "Thanks Naru!" she yelled out, the girl just shaking her head, "Usagi..." she muttered, and walked off home. 

"Hey, Wait!" She shouted, and Ami stopped in surprise, she panted and collapsed onto the ground, "Sorry, your *pant* Ami Mizuno right? I wanted to *pant* talk to you." She breathed out. Ami just stared at her, either in surprise or horror that the girl ran after her for no reason. Mostly Horror. Ami just didn't know what to say, she was shy on how to interact with people. "I-Y-yes?" Ami muttered.

"Great!" Usagi exclaimed, literally jumping off of the ground, and Ami flinched. "I need help with studying, sooo..." She put her fingertips together, hoping she can make an excuse. "Ineedhelpcanyourbemytutor!" She pleaded, the words just mashing together. Ami gave her a look of pure surprise. Not many people were willing to ask her for help, just wanting to ignore her. 

"I-I Guess I can make the time." she mumbled, and her hands were grabbed by an enthusiastic blond girl. "Perfect! I guess I haven't Introduced myself yet, My names Usagi Tsukino, Sorry for scaring you." 

Ami wanted to say something, but a small black mass landed on her, a cat. It prowled on her shoulder and gave her an odd stare. She was a little scared, but she gave its ears a small scratch, and it practically melted in her hands. "Aww, So cute." She said, petting the small cat on its little head. She put the cat on the ground and watched it walk away. 

Usagi just stared at the scene, Luna was starting to get on her nerve. She could have cost her a way to study better! She sighed, and spoke up. "Do you want to hang out somewhere?" She said, and Ami stiffened, No one ever asked her to hang out, it was an opportunity! 

"I- I guess We can." she softly said, hoping she would say yes. 

"Great! Now hold on!" Usagi shouted, grabbing Ami's arm and dragging her away.

They spent the day together, and got to know each other a little more. Ami was in Cram School, Usagi didn't get the name, but she was still impressed. Ami was a sole child, her quirk simply being **Scan** , which allowed her to find simple details in objects, but only when she could see them. She split from her after she realized she was late and she went off, dropping a small disc, which Usagi wanted to return to her, but she didn't want to disturb her.

Usagi was on her way home, and was happy, until she saw the cat again. Luna was just giving her a look. "I'm being obvious, that girl has something to do with the Dark Kingdom." She stated, Usagi ignoring her as she walked by. "Usagi! You need to believe me! That disc has something to do with it!" 

"Can you be quiet! Fine, we'll investigate, but you need to calm down." Usagi said, taking the disc and going over to the public computers, available for free use. The contents on it were playing on screen to them both as they watched. It was some sort of blinding lights and it made The girl close her eyes in pain. Luna's eyes narrowed, and the cat had a feeling. Usagi got worried, and She wondered if Ami really had to do something with The Dark Kingdom. Luna gave Usagi a nod, and the girl ran towards the Cram School, Luna in tow. 

Near the Alleyway, Usagi had arrived, and she needed to transform. 

"What do you mean Ami has nothing to do with it?" Luna said, confused. 

"It doesn't have anything to do with her, maybe she got mixed up or something?" She spoke back.

Luna was going to retort only to see a familiar green haired boy looking at them both. The boy looked like he wanted to say something, but had no words.

"Are you talking to your cat?" He said, Usagi paled, said "None Of your business!" grabbed Luna by the scruff of her neck, and ran away leaving a trail of dust after her. The boy looked in their direction, and pondered, but he shook it off. He had a mission to do. 

Both Usagi and Luna were panting hard. That was close, but it didn't matter now, Usagi gripped her brooch, and said the words. "Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" And Transformed. 

Ami was having a bad time, being horrified at the scene. Everyone else around her was being turned mindless. **Scan** was useless, as she couldn't do anything. The Thing was red, and absolutely horrifying. She was being put into a corner, when the door broke open, and a familiar figure rose out.

"Using people's intelligence for selfish gains is horrible! I will stop you! I am Sailor Moon, and in the Name of the Moon, I'll Punish you!" the girl made a pose, and got into a fighting stance. Ami was in shock, as the beast told the students to attack, only for them to be blown away with a powerful air force. Usagi went for the beast, which repelled her attack with ease. Ami wanted to help, But she couldn't do anything. She looked down to see the cat from earlier, and a pen near it. "Miss Mizuno, Take the Pen!"

"O-Okay!" She said, taking the pen from the ground, "Now Say Mercury Power, Make Up!" She was scared, but she knew what she had to do. 

She had to help!

"Mercury Power, Make Up!" She yelled out, and she transformed, She glowed, and spun around. Her body being covered with water ripples, and they attached to her body. Her clothes changed into a sailor uniform, but with a blue ribbon attached to them. They glowed with a heavenly light, and she was given white gloves with blue rings attached to them. she had heels now as well, blue colored, and white coattails attached to her skirt. She spun round for one last time, and her transformation was complete. She was now Sailor Mercury.

Ami was really surprised, her uniform had seriously changed, she grabbed the pen, and went towards the enemy. She knew exactly what to say, "Sabon Spray!" She yelled out, and shot out a water bubble, Usagi was in a equal match, but even with her Strength Enhancement quirks, she was having a hard time. The bubble hit the Youma, and covered the area in mist, The Youma Easily attacked what it thought was Sailor Moon, only to hit a broken wall, It realized this too late, and was hit hard. "Moon Tiara Action!" Usagi Cried out, as it sliced through the Youma with ease, as it had been weakened greatly by Mercury. It vanished into dust, and another battle was done. 

"Wow, Ami, Didn't know you had it in you." Usagi said, having a small smile. "S-Sorry," She looked towards the students, "Are they going to be alright?" Usagi made the same notion. "Yeah, but were gonna have to get out of here." she ran out the door, Ami close behind her. Luna explained the entire thing to Ami when the left. About the Dark Kingdom, Her powers, and how she could use them. 

"So, I'm some sort of Hero?" Ami muttered, Luna and Usagi nodded their heads. "How would I explain this to my parents?" She said, Luna Responded to her question. "You can't, being A Sailor Soldier is to remain a secret," Luna Said, Ami still unnerved, nodded her head. "This is a top priority job, so I believe your capable of it Ami." She finished, reaching Ami's house, and they parted ways. 

"I guess were friends now, Ami!" Usagi exclaimed, giving the girl a hug. "Well, See you Tomorrow, Tou-Chan's probably waiting for me. Bye Ami!" She said, running back home. 

Ami looked in her direction before getting the pen she was given. "Friends," She said, Looking at Usagi, who was already on the Horizon, waling away. "I'd Like that, Usagi-chan." 

She walked home, and went to bed, and she dreamt of bunnies, cute blond bunnies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and criticisms are accepted and allowed.  
> Read my other Stories, but you don't have to If you don't want to.


End file.
